


Giving In

by thranarwhal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: A cat named Elliot, M/M, Short Little Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranarwhal/pseuds/thranarwhal
Summary: Bond and Q cuddling.Enough said, amiright???





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first tribute to the fandom even though I've been drowning in it for years. I love Bond/Q and there's so many good works out there I just had to give back. This is a little smidgen I came up with and wrote real quick. 
> 
> One of Q's cats is named Elliot.

It wasn't fair. 

Q blamed it on genetics, but really there was no point. What couldn't James Bond do?

Q was used to seeing him look ridiculously good in anything (or nothing) and be so maddeningly sexy when he got all smart and sophisticated and charmed the pants off of people. 

He wasn't used to this. 

It hadn't been the first time Q had seen Bond crashing on his couch after a mission. Even on ones when his wounds were minor (such as this time). But it was the first time it happened on a weekend where Q had nothing to do, and with an unconcious lover around that needed his sleep desperately, Q was at a loss. 

He'd been working on blueprints all morning for new tech, but it was past midday and he had finished everything he could do. Being Quartermaster rarely meant he had time off, but unless he wanted to do accounting paperwork, he had essentially finished all his work. 

Q sat at the breakfast table pondering. Bond had come back the night before, and after a quick hello he'd passed out, and this morning he had woken up to eat breakfast Q had made and proceeded to crash on the couch. 

Q sighed. He hated having empty time on his hands with nothing to do, fingers itching to tinker. He could code, but he wasn't interested. 

What he was interested in doing was spending the free time with his lover. Rarely could they ever indulge in a night out, let alone an entire afternoon. But he knew more than anyone the stress of Bond's job, and  he understood sleep was what he needed most. 

Getting up and walking towards the slumbering man, Q grabbed a blanket thrown over the arm chair and laid it across him. In his sleep, Bond mumbled, and curled more into himself as if trying to get closer to the added warmth. 

Q smiled. It was such a novelty that 007 could be gentle, and he was extremely gentle at home with Q. He ran his hand lightly through the short blonde hair, and a single icy blue eye peered at him.  

"Pulled yourself away from your work?" Bond mumbled, his voice slightly slurring and deep from sleep. 

Q smirked. "Actually I've finished all my projects. It's been known to happen from time to time"

"Are you saying you work faster with me not around or awake to distract you?"

"Of course not, dear." Q smirked when he felt Bond poke him lightly on the arm through the blanket. He hated those kinds of endearments, but Q only used them in joking manners. He wasn't very fond of them himself. 

After a few beats of silence, both blue eyes squinted at him. "You know, you could always join me."

Flustered, Q looked up at him sharply. "What?"

Bond grinned and his eyes slid shut again. He sighed and his body seemed to relax in such a way that was mesmerizing to watch, and he seemed so comfortable. Q couldn't imagine someone making sleep look good, but damn Bond if he didn't try. The man could make anything look good. 

"You could join me instead of sitting there looking like Elliot when I kick him out of the bedroom." Bond said, lips barely moving. 

"I'm still not over you doing that to him." Q replied, trying to keep some steady ground, attempting to remain somewhat clear-headed. 

Blue eyes opened again and zeroed in on the Quartermaster. It took a lot of effort to not wilt under the gaze. 

Bond lifted his arms and the blanket opened, revealing Bond in light grey sweatpants and a dark sleep shirt. He looked unfairly attractive in all of these relaxing clothes. 

He lifted an eyebrow in a challenge. "Come here."

He could remain defiant, go back to being bored and let Bond sleep more. He didn't have to give in to the inviting warmth and sleep and cuddling Bond offered. 

But he sure as hell wanted to. 

Professionalism aside, he reached up to take off his glasses, and took off his cardigan, the mustard one Bond loved to fuss about. 

Seeing his victory, Bond smiled with a hint of teeth, and scooted further into the couch to make some room. 

Q carefully laid himself down next to James, letting his head rest on his chest, arm wrapped around his middle, and let their legs tangle. Q squirmed a bit, and then sighed as he got comfortable. 

Q lifted his head to see that Bond's eyes we're closed and that his smile was still there, gently curving at the corners of his mouth. He was unfairly handsome, Q thought, all lines and spaces with tan skin and striking features. 

And all mine, he reminded himself. 

With that thought, he pressed a light kiss to the underside of Bond's jaw, and laid his head back down. All around him he could smell James, and the heat and smell coming off the man was lulling him into sleep, and the only thing he became aware of was the sounds of their breathing and the hand running lightly up and down his back. 

It was with his last moment of consciousness that this was a better incentive than any to finish his work sooner when James was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> I'd love to write more for this pairing, if you have a fic idea for them I'm open to prompts and would love some ideas!


End file.
